


COLD Iced Tea

by chaeryeongswife



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Squint for hyewon, Yeojin is a origami artist, haseul is yeojins sister, squint even harder for viseul, yeojin is hot tempered, yerim and hyejoo own a café, yerim is a shy mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeryeongswife/pseuds/chaeryeongswife
Summary: The hot tempered origami artist, Yeojin was forced out of her house and went to a café to finished her work but some worker just had to mess it all up. Yeojin would’ve killed her if it wasn’t for the girl’s cute face.





	COLD Iced Tea

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS SUCH A BAD ONESHOT BUT I GUESS ITS FINE BECAUSE WE NEED MORE YEORRY CONTENT

“Yeojin, you need to take a break every once in a while!” Haseul says as she opens the blinds to her sister’s dimmed room. The younger girl shields her eyes with a half-folded bright red paper that was supposed to be in a shape of a frog.

“Yeahhh... No. How was the date?” Yeojin tries to change the topic, and it works. She thought.

“Oh! It was good, we went to a small café down the street. You should go there and get some sun. Bring your weird paper too.” Haseul pulled her sister out of her chair and forced her outside the room, not forgetting to shove her ‘weird paper’ into her hand while doing so.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll try. I guess.” A dramatic Yeojin speaks, slamming the door right after.

Yeojin walked down the street, with her multi-colored papers in hand. She felt the hot breeze bouncing off her skin and it made her think,

This actually isn’t so bad, maybe I do need to go out every once in a while..

The young girl never has time to go outside and take a break, since her schedule is always the same thing:  
Fold  
Basket  
Fold  
Basket

But she never regretted her decision to drop out and do what she loved, even though her shop isn’t big yet, with only few buyers.  
Yeojin then looked to her side to see a small café, 

this is probably the one Haseul was talking about.

She stepped inside as a cute tune played after the door was pushed open. 

All around the café were silver and purple fairy lights, with a small counter in the front. The origami artist settled into the closest table and resumed to folding the creases and shaping the paper frog. She was so focused on her work that she didn’t even notice the presence beside her.

“Um... excuse me miss, do you want to order anything?” Yeojin looked up to see a lady, with vibrant purple hair (matching the fairy lights), standing awkwardly in front of her,

“Huh?”

“Oh, uh... I-I asked if you wanted anything.” The worker said panickly, “you looked uh, thirsty? And I mean it’s my job to take orders...”

“I’ll have an iced tea,”

“Would you like that hot or cold?”

“...”

“Oh! Sorry, I’ll go now!” The purple haired girl ran behind the counter and supposedly told the other worker (this one with a much more unsettling face) her order, and straight after looked back at yeojin. They made eye contact for a second before the very intresting girl (atleast to yeojin) went back to work.

cute

—-> Yerim

“Yerim, I never seen you so panicked before! That was hilarious!” Hyejoo laughed as she loads a cup with ice.

“Shut up, you were worse when you asked out chaewon.”

“You asked her if she wanted hot or cold iced tea.”

“What if she wanted hot iced tea!”

“Whatever, now take this to your girlfriend,”  
Hyejoo shoves an iced tea (cold) into her friend’s hands and pushes her outside of the counter.

“Wh-what?”

“Just GO!”

“Okay!”

Yerim walks up to the small girl’s table and panicked,

“uhuhuh, hi!” Yerim awkwardly stood there, getting nothing but the sound of creasing thick paper in return. The worker’s first thought was to tap the cute girl’s shoulder, so she did.

And yes it did go smoothly,

As smooth as a ride in Hyejoo’s truck to the diner down the street.

But the thing is  
1- Her truck is the oldest thing ever. She’s not even sure how it still works  
2- They just did construction on that road and it seemed like it made it worse than it was before

So basically, Yerim messed up.

Bad.

—-> Yeojin

Yeojin looks at the mess of ice and cold tea on her lap, currently staining her grey pants.  
But it wasn’t the pants she was concerned about,

It was the now crinkly, dark red mess of a frog buried under the cold substance.

“I-I’m sorry!” She heard a voice from above her.

“HEY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME AN-“ Yeojin stopped yelling after seeing who the victim was.

It was the cute purple haired worker. “Oh! I’m sorry I just-“

“Nonononono, I’m the one that’s supposed to be apologizing! I was the one who ruined your work!”

“No, it’s fine, I shouldn’t have yelled!”

“Nono, you had the right to yell, I-“ The argument was interrupted by a shout from the scary worker from before,

“CAN BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND KISS OR SOMETHING!?” The two girls looked over to the counter to make eye contact with the straight-faced barista, “What? I was being serious, you guys are getting annoying.” She simply said before going back to work.

“Hyejooooooooooooo- sorry about that she’s kind of annoying.” Yeojin adverts her attention back to the girl in front of her,

“It’s fine...” the she pauses mid sentence, “uh, my names Yeojin.” The lone wolf herself was surprised of her own words, “OR UH, THAT WAS RANDOM I’M SOR-“

“You’re cute, I’m Yerim!”

Yerim  
What a pretty na-  
Wait did she just call me cute-  
“h-huh!?” Yeojins face turned as red as her ruined frog, “Do you, you? Num...ber?” Now SHE was the shy one

“Do you want my number?” Yerim chuckled, “sure, here’s my phone.” The purple haired girl pulled out a cutely decorated device and handed it to the younger. Pictures of cherries filled the back of the phone case.

“Oh lookie here, are you guys dating yet?”

“HYEJOO!”

“What?!”

“Ugh...” Yeojin hands the pouting worker her phone back, “You should go now unless you want to get teased by Hyejoo.”

“I’d rather not.” Yerim nodded,

“Yeah, I wouldn’t either,” she then smiled, “I’ll text later, okay?”

“Okay!” Yeojin jumped out of her seat, eager to talk to the girl later, “See you tomorrow!”

“You’re coming tomorrow!?” Yerim jumped excitedly.

“I guess so!” Yeojin shrugged,

Atleast Haseul will stop bothering me

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” The seemingly, happy pill who used to be shy waved at the origamist.

—-> Yerim

“Stop looking at the number and text her, you coward!”

“Okay okay!” Yerim continued to stare and smile at her phone,

“What the fuck- just talk to your iced tea girl already!”

“Her name is Yeojin!”

“Yes, I heard you say it 100 times. But be thankful that it was cold tea, not hot iced tea.”


End file.
